


Consigned to Oblivion

by birdemics_t



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, autistic gon, could be interpreted as platonic if you want, killua gets pissed and almost beats up a principal, kind of, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdemics_t/pseuds/birdemics_t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He is, Mr.Freecs, he is just.." He trailed off, his meaty hand arching in circles as he thought of a proper wording. "Slow." He looked into Killua's eyes and watched them narrow. "He's stupid."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consigned to Oblivion

"I'm sorry, Mr.Zoldyck, but he is.. Well his IQ is just so low. If I may be blunt-"  
  
"You may not." The young boy across the desk gritted, arms crossed and brows drawn hard. The principal drowned on, barely acknowledging the boy's interruption.

"He is, Mr.Freecs, he is just.." He trailed off, his meaty hand arching in circles as he thought of a proper wording. "Slow." He looked into Killua's eyes and watched them narrow. "He's stupid."

A warning screech of wood scraping on tile and the principal was being yanked out of his seat by his collar and dragged halfway on top of the desk, pulled low enough his eyes could meet the boy's in front of him. They spoke of murder.

"Don't you dare. Don't you ever dare call him stupid." Nearly a whisper, deathly calm. His hand wrapped in the man's collar twitched with the threat of further violence.

The principal swallowed noisily, but despite his fear, gingerly pushed forward. "H-His grades! His IQ! Its just that its so low we can't-" Killua shoved him back, the man stumbling and half tripping into his chair, half out of it.

" _Fuck_  your IQ's! You're so quick to brand anything as stupid if it doesn't think like you do!" He didn't care if his nails were biting into his palms hard enough to draw blood, he didn't care if he was being too loud. He heaved a sigh, trying to steady himself, it wasn't working. If this man didn't shut his mouth, Killua was sure he'd end up ripping it off.

"If you ever saw him with the bugs and flowers," He started out quiet, barely above a whisper. "in the trees or in the water- if you only saw him with a fishing pole in his hands, you'd know!" His palms slammed down onto the desk with enough force to knock the picture frame on it to the ground. "You'd know he's smarter than you or me, or any of us could ever hope to be!" The door opened behind them, a man busting in to pull Killua off the desk and out of range of the other man, the boy fighting to break from his hold fruitlessly. The principal made a gesture and the security paused from trying to drag the child out of the room, simply shoving him into his seat and keeping him there with a firm hand on Killua's tense shoulder.

Killua's nails dug into his palms again, making them bleed anew, teeth grit and eyes wide. He was so, so pissed and this man, this man in front of him was treating him like he was beneath him, treating _Gon_ like he was beneath him. Oh how it made his blood boil.

"I could have you expelled for that you know."

"You think I care?" He ground out.

A small sigh, thick fingers moving to pinch the bridge of a thin nose. His expression turned serious, looking sour on his strange face, and he leaned towards the white-haired boy in front of him. "Gon will be transferred out if he can't figure out his grades. Consider this your warning."

\--

"And then I said, 'If Gon's an idiot, then you're an imbecile'." The boy beside him laughed, yet there was a forced air to it that made Kilua wonder what he'd said wrong.

He nudged his elbow into Gon's side, grinning at how that simple action seemed to sway the whole branch, Neither of them grabbed for hold though, they knew they could trust this tree; their tree.

Killua fixated his eyes on Gon's face, watching how they dropped to stare at the ground below them. "Hey, you're not really bothered by what they said are you?" Gon's delayed response was concerning. After a few moments of pause, Gon huffed out a breath and spoke.

"Killua. I can't fix my grades, he was right. I'm stupid and they're going to separate me from you." His hands clenched into fists in his lap and Killua watched before gently taking one of them into his own and pulling towards himself, the rest of Gon leaning towards him with it.

Killua swung his leg over the branch to straddle it, able to fully face Gon this way. He didn't say anything for a moment, instead just curling and uncurling Gon's calloused fingers in silence. Finally, he pressed his friend's hand to his chest, the color contrasting darkly where Killua's pale hand grasped his dark and freckled wrist. "You aren't stupid. I told Mr.WhatsHisFace the same thing. You may not be smart here," He poked at Gon's forehead, the boy making a noise of protest at the action. "But you're smart when you're here." He didn't need to explain what he meant, it would be hard to gesture to the entire world after all. Gon understood though, as he usually does when Killua explains things, and the sun setting behind them shadowed Killua's face and eyes beautifully, Gon thought.

"That means I'm smart when I'm with you too, doesn't it?" The boy asked, his fingers curling into the blazer on Killua's chest as he watched colors paint the sky behind Killua's head.

"I- I guess.." Killua mumbled, his cheeks dusting a pink that couldn't even be seen over the orange glare of the setting sun. The beaming smile Gon sent his way made the embarrassment worth it, he decided. He reached out, placing his hands on Gon's cheeks and barely resisting the urge to squish them. (A very hard feat considering how adorably chubby they were, the dimpling grin wasn't helping either).

"Hey Killua?" Gon piped up, closing his eyes so trustingly when Killua leaned forward to press a kiss to his hair. He moved down to press their foreheads together and stared as amber eyes opened to stare into him, They almost looked like they were glowing.

"Yeah Gon?"

"Will you stay with me? No matter where they try to send me?"

The sharp bark of laughter isn't what Gon expected, and he jerked back suddenly. "Hey wait no, its okay." Killua muttered, tightening his grip and pulling Gon close again. He laughed again, quieter, this time, gentle.

"Idiot, that was the plan all along."

Gon's stream of giggles made his heart soar.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i like to headcanon gon as autistic and if you can guess what movie this was inspired from i might draw you something idk. if you wanna hit me up you can just comment here oR hit me up on tumblr, my url is salty-gon 8OoO tY FOR READING


End file.
